Dearly Deceitful
by Belle of Roses
Summary: Wrongly accused and sentenced to Arkham Asylum, a young woman finally breaks free...Along with all of Gotham's most criminally insane patients. Despite her cruel fate, all she really wants is a little bit of normality. And normality has such a sweet smile. J. Blake/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Well I just thought this would be an interesting idea to turn into a story, so here it is! This eventually will be a John Blake romance story, and I really hope you guys like it! So, Enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Batman franchise._

* * *

Chapter One~

To the people of Gotham she is just another mad girl. At first glance they only saw the hospital garb peeking out from a thick black coat draped over her shoulders; which happened to be two sizes too big. With her brown hair unkempt and uncombed, they knew by appearance alone that she came from Arkham. Yes, just another mad girl from Arkham Asylum.

However; if anyone spared a second look, they would see in those bright eyes that she is not a mad girl. Confused, the young lady of twenty-two focused her eyes on the chaotic streets, as citizens paraded around in a mob-like fashion.

Anna didn't believe it. Only this morning she sat reading in her room, like she always did at nine-forty-five and now..._this_. Some mornings were more eventful than others, but this was nothing like other days.

She remembered earlier today—it started a little after ten o'clock.

From time to time, Anna would hear noises on the other side of her bulky yellow door. Patient's laughing; clicking heels echoing off ugly walls, low hum's and mumbles of doctor's discussing medication. There were seldom times when even a certain inmate would cry, "I don't like this spot anymore—CHANGE PLACES— " She snickered. Anna developed a dark sense of humor over the years, and colourful characters really did make her smile, she'd admit.

And then a siren went off.

Anna's head shot up, startled, her smile dropped. Then a black-suited director went off, too.

"If it fucking worked for Blackgate, why can't it work for us!?" A fuming Jeremiah Arkham yelled over the wailing alarm, she heard several footsteps hastily follow in a group behind him. Glancing to the small opening in her door, she noted taller doctors wore an expression of utter fear. She could see the colour drain from Dr. Leeland's face... visibly shaking with her head bowed to the floor.

"I want every patient at Arkham Asylum back in their cells this goddamn minute! No one in or—" His commanding roars carried on through the next set of hallways and so on. Anna lifted her open book off her lap and set it beside her, letting it shut with a light 'thud'. She stood up and carefully approached her tiny window. On her tip-toes, Anna cocked her head to the side, trying to see down the hall, her brow furrowed. What could possibly be going on? Another escape attempt, she thought.

Anna merely heard the piercing alarm wail on and on, obnoxiously for a while. It sort of gave her a headache, yet it didn't burden her as much as the anxious weight pressing down in her chest. She knew something had gone wrong, terribly wrong in fact. This couldn't be another prisoner escape…she started to think, otherwise there'd be at least a guard watching over this hall.

Then, what sounded like an old fashion telephone, oddly rung. Instantly the siren shut off.

The un-mad girl held her breath; for the halls grew unbearably, eerily, silent as she waited. She didn't like it. The longer she stood there, the more anxious she felt. A pencil could drop and everyone would hear it—well, pencils weren't allowed to these kinds of patients, (ask Mr. Joker.) but still…

Shortly after, a dull roar was heard in the distance. The droning's were voices she concluded, dozens of voices actually. Her eyes widened, frightened. It didn't take her long to realise whose voices they belonged to.

"Oh, no," she breathed. With a press of an unknown button the yellow door to Anna's cell automatically slid open. Anna jumped in fright, staggering back a couple steps. Was this really happening? Her eyes flickered from the door to her fellow inmate's right across; she noticed it had done the same. Anna assumed they all opened.

She was right. The safety of a heavy door was gone.

"News flash," a wearily calm man said. Anna knew that voice; it had grown raspy over the years in this asylum, but she knew there was no mistake. Mr. Nigma broke into a grin, "Our mercenary friend won't be the bane of our existence after all~!"

His insane neighbor chuckled before flexing his arms out enthralled, he screamed, "CHANGE PLACES~!"

Inmates surrounding Anna roared thunderously to life as they fled the scene.

"Mr. Copplebot, I can explain—"

"—Yeah don't. I need that son of bitch—"

"Get out of my way, or I'll—"

"Where'd they put my mask?"

"This way, I know—"

Now Anna was here on Gotham's streets. She too, eventually fled Arkham Asylum when the dangerously insane crowds died down. She took the same route everyone else did…a rather large hole in the side of the building. After taking an abandoned coat from inside, the brunette stepped through the rubble.

Turns out Arkham wasn't experiencing a break-out, but a _break-_in. This didn't make her feel any better. Who could possibly want Arkham's prisoners wandering about?

Anna timidly walked down the side walk, her arms tightly holding her sides. Clearly Gotham wasn't doing that great since she last wandered these streets. Everything had gone to hell, but why? She looked around, so alarmed by wild citizens pillaging in and out of apartments, carrying items like greedy jewel thieves. Crowds circled seemingly innocent people, taking turns to beat them to a pulp. She turned away, horrified, keeping her eyes on her slippers. A poor man's cries failed to be ignored, making her shiver.

"Just keep walking…" she muttered to herself. Her plan was to take the quickest route off the well-used streets, and find a place to hide temporarily. Running might cause attention, so the best she could do was stay quiet and keep moving. Rounding a corner, Anna walked forward passing a blur of a man. Her shoulder smacked his, _hard._

"Oww!" she cringed, grasping her shoulder tightly.

"Watch it!"

Still holding her arm, the young girl turned her head to a lean man in a fancy black suit. A pair of the most chilling and gorgeous blue irises glared back at her. Hers eyes timidly curious, his cold and irritable.

"Next time you..!...you…you," Slowly the anger left his voice, a thought seemingly dawned on him as he studied her features.

Anna felt herself light up with joy, giving a breath of relief. She too had realised the same thing.

"Crane," she smiled warmly, sounding soft-spoken.

His gaze fell to the ground briefly while he adjusted his glasses. When he looked back up, he wore a crooked smirk, "Hello, Anna."

Jonathan Crane, a former psychiatrist and patient at Arkham Asylum was the sort of man one should never gravitate to. He was a sadist no doubt, with an obsession with fear. Given the chance he would gladly watch his fellow inmates snap under the weight of their fear. If not that, anyone would find him analyzing the mental state of whomever he talked to. Anna was one of them. Although he displayed arrogance, and was distant towards _mostly_ everyone at Arkham, Anna found herself always standing by his side. The two could even be called "friends," the word being used loosely of course. Very loosely.

Had she'd met him outside the asylum; Anna would never want him as a companion. But in the end, he was. Crane was all she had in that place…So when her handsome inmate was transferred to Blackgate Prison about a year ago, the young girl no longer felt completely safe at Arkham. Ironically, Anna wasn't afraid when she was with Jonathan Crane.

Oh, how that pissed him off!

"Well," Crane began, "I imagine if teacher's pet is wandering around, so is everyone from Arkham."

The tiny brunette nodded before answering him uncertainly."Yes…I think someone blasted through the walls."

Crane broke in to a breathy chuckle; thinking this was amusing somehow. This only made her narrow her eyes in confusion.

"Crane," Anna stepped closer to the former doctor, placing a hand on his arm, "What's going on? Why is everyone acting like this?"

His smirk grew wider.

"This," he stretched a thin arm outward, referring to around them, "is what happens when the people of Gotham are in control of their city."

"I-I don't understand," said Anna feeling completely lost while her head shook a little.

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't," he said too arrogantly, almost careless as he removed her delicate hand off his forearm. He was quick to turn around and casually stroll in the direction he was originally going.

"Crane, wait!" Anna called out desperately, running after him. Her hands wrapped around his sleeved arm again like a scared child, holding tighter onto him.

He stopped in his tracks, and released a heavy sigh, "I'm going to be late because of you."

"Late for what?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Let's just call it, a 'job interview.'" Her pale eyes instinctively roamed up and down his clothing. That explained the formal suit he was wearing…but it was an odd time to have one, considering how well off Gotham was doing.

"Look-Crane, I'm not…" she took a deep breath to calm herself down, her nerves were on edge. "I'm not asking for protection or anything. I'm just…hoping you would help me find a place to go."

The ex-psychiatrist only stood there, staring straight ahead with his sharp face unreadable. Finally he spoke, "And why would I do that?"

Her soft voice was a whisper as she sincerely answered, "For all the times I helped you."

"For all the times you helped me," he repeated to himself softly.

"Please...I won't ask for your help again, I promise."

Once again he fell silent. Jonathan wasn't a compassionate man. From what Anna knew about him, this probably annoyed him. But what he knew about her was that she was the stubborn type. She'd follow him around all day if she must, using that sickeningly sweet tone. He hated her voice, it was too gentle...There was no place for gentle in Arkham. If it weren't for their history together he'd...

Sweeping his eyes around the area, Crane gingerly placed his lanky hand on her back, the other on her shoulder and guided her to the closest alleyway, swiftly. The two ventured a good several feet deep into the dark opening, before he turned Anna and stood her in front of him. With both hands on her shoulders, he leaned close, "Listen carefully. There's a place on the other side of town where the middle-class are taking refuge. You're going to go down a long road, left from here. You understand, because I'm only saying this once!"

She nodded, firmly "Yes, I got it."

"Take that road until you reach Jackson, then go right, and then right again. Now— "

"Crane!"

The said man straightened up and instantly whipped his head around to see who called. His towering frame prevented Anna from seeing who lurked at the mouth of the alley. Curiously she poked her out to the side to peer at the new stranger.

This one was different from the pillaging citizens, more so because he carried a weapon. A large gun hung over his shoulder, while his fingers gripped the thick strap. He wasn't dressed formally like Jonathan; instead he wore a dusty, dark, long sleeved jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It matched with his black pants. The man was paler than Crane as well, so was his hair. He was a brunette but; his brown locks were a shade lighter than Jonathan.

"Barsad." Crane said, he swallowed.

"My boss is waiting for you."

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting any longer now, do we?" Crane acted casual as his fingers played with his tie, fixing it up. It seemed Anna would have to wait and seek Crane out later, she thought. Her shoulders slacked in disappointment.

"Who's that?" Anna noticed the stranger named Barsad was referring to her, his head cocked slightly as he nodded to the young woman with the tangled mop of hair.

Briefly the taller man craned his neck to her then back to Barsad. He held so much confidence, "No one to be concerned about. Just another crazy that broke out from Arkham."

Barsad kept his gaze on her for a moment longer, though appeared to take Crane's word as the truth. He soon retreated backwards, nodding to his left, "This way." And then he was gone.

"Let's go." she heard Crane say, holding his arm out for her to grab it when the mercenary disappeared.

She blinked, "What?"

He grew impatient, and grabbed hold of Anna's wrist, pulling her along as he walked, "You're coming with me to see to Bane."

"Bane?" she asked. She practically jogged after Crane in order to keep up, "Who's Bane?"

"Potentially my new employer."

* * *

Alrighty, so I know John Blake didn't make an appearance in this one,. However; this is a really important set up that needs to happen so she can actually get to John Blake. I really hope you guys like it, and I thank you for your time to read this. -B. Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Batman franchise._

Chapter Two~

* * *

Anna was told to wait in the hallway for the scarecrow to return. Not surprisingly, she wasn't allowed to follow Crane past those wooden courtroom doors. It was alright though, she didn't mind.

The courthouse was very dark with the power cut off. The only source of lighting came from the windows above, flooding parts of the marble floors. Still it was too dark. Pale eyes lazily watched specks of dust dance in the beams of light for a moment or two, and then glanced to a light-brown bench against the wall. Anna remembered this bench. She once sat on the left side with her papa, both nervously holding each other's hand. Her heart sank at the thought.

A sense of twisted nostalgia struck her in the chest, causing an ever so familiar aching pain, and a lump to form in her throat. How long did they make her sit there as the court prepared her case? How many times did her loving father squeeze her hand and tell her 'you'll be alright'? How fast was her heart racing when they said they were ready to start? And how many times did her heart break during that fateful trial? Anna swallowed hard. Maybe she did mind standing out here alone after all, she thought. Regardless how she felt however; she needed to stay and wait. She was sure Crane was almost done.

Unfortunately, it was hopeless to think she could shake these bad memories from her head. She was stubborn though, and still tried as she moved to the opposite wall. She let her back fall against the wall and slid down until she touched the ground, her knees bent close to her black coat. Now and then she would hear muffled voices on the other side of the wall; it wasn't clear enough for her to make out what they were saying, which was most disappointing. It could've been a great distraction...

That single shred of memory lingered on, and drew several other awful ones to the surface. Anna tried to keep her mind a blank page as she closed her eyes, but the problem kept digging.

"_I'm not like the rest of my family, I still care for her!"_

Anna cringed as his voice screamed across her thoughts, his obnoxious accent bled through every word.

"_I want what's best for her, that's all."_

A hand flew to the top of her head, scrunching a tress of wavy hair in frustration. She wanted it to stop.

"_It's just she's too sick in the head! I can't handle this anymore!"_

Lie after lie, he pretended to be the victim. It made her stomach knot up as he continued his false pleas. She almost wanted to scream into the silence for him to stop. But what good would that do?

"_All I'm asking is that you help us both. Help me by helping her."_

Distracted by this person's lies, Anna did not hear a pair of steps draw near. Those shoes were clicking; they were indeed stilettos. An elegant, thin figure could be seen emerging gracefully from the shadows. They deliberately stopped a couple feet from the young girl, folding their hands in front of their lovely blue dress. They were smiling.

"Hello."

Anna snapped her head to the intruder like a deer in headlights. When she saw who it was, she felt herself ease up a little...It was a tall, beautiful woman with soft-rounded eyes. Her hair hung loosely past her shoulders, as wavy brown locks curled naturally at the ends. It seemed the outside chaos had no effect on this older woman; her flawless skin clearly showed she was clean and well-taken care of, unlike Anna. Her tangled mass of long hair, and unfitting baggy clothes proved that.

The two were in stark contrast to each other.

Abruptly, Anna scurried to her feet, her cheeks warm with embarrassment. Using the wall to balance on, she stood up in a clumsy motion. Her words were just as clumsy, "Uh, hi...I-I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you were standing there."

The lady paused for a moment, staring at Anna quite calmly. Her gaze swept over her messy form, taking in every detail.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry?" Anna was startled by her blunt demand. Her voice wasn't unkind; it was fairly friendly, but there was a certain hint of something dark and menacing hidden in the woman's tone. It made Anna feel like she was on dangerous grounds.

"Why are you _here_?" the lady rephrased. She was perfectly cool while she stepped towards the younger brunette, her fierce eyes never leaving Anna's. When she stopped, she left a few inches between their bodies.

Anna seemed to hesitate, shrinking back as she wore a bewildered look. Was she not supposed to be here? Who was this woman, anyway? It became apparent that this mysterious beauty held some kind of authority inside these walls...looming close like a predator advancing on its prey.

"I...I'm with Crane. Jonathan Crane," she responded, lacking the same confidence the dark beauty held, "I was told to-to wait here while he-he talked to Bane."

A sudden understanding glinted in those round eyes; an amused smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, "I see." She was quick to turn and nonchalantly stroll towards the long bench.

Anna looked to the fashionable lady's back, puzzled. Did she gain the woman's approval? Anna pressed on slowly, "Am I not allowed to stay...?"

"No, it's alright," she smiled reassuringly, lowering herself down on the wooden seat. She leaned forward with her hands grasping the edge. Her body language could be read as welcoming, but Anna wasn't so sure. This woman carried an air of mystery to her, reminding her of a dark vixen. Beautiful but dangerous.

"What's your name?" asked the other curiously.

"um...Anna."

"Anna, what?"

"Dornan."

The lady's eyes dropped to the floor in deep thought, glossing over as if she were zoning out. "Anna Dornan from the Alberto Falcone trial?"

She looked up, her smile widened as Anna's face paled in shock. Surely the trial had been news worthy at its time, as it did involve the son of an infamous mob-boss. Anna knew this, but hearing that a person still remembered the case caused her to feel absolutely stunned. It left her at a loss of words, and she could only nod a 'yes'.

"Hm, men like him are hardly subtle with their motivations," the other explained smoothly, "It's always the same for girls like you. The question is which is it? Did you know too much, or, was it revenge for hurting his pride?"

Anna's mouth slackened, staring at this woman with wide eyes.

"Ah, I see it's a little of both...What a pity."

Anna's shock was ending, and swiftly growing into annoyance. Who was this woman to talk about something so personal? Anna _really_ didn't want to talk about it, hell she didn't even want to think about it. Her manners were rude and Anna had heard enough. Being a polite lady like her father taught her to be, she gave a smile, ready to withdraw.

"You know, I think I'll go wait outside if that's alright. It's been nice talking with you, ma'am," She was about to take her leave, though a foreign accent stopped her. Anna turned to the woman.

"Why not come and join me? We can wait together," she suggested.

"Oh, no thank you. I'll be fine out there," she declined warmly.

"I insist."

There was that dark undertone again.

Anna blinked, realising she was a step away from doing something wrong. She was beginning to see the dark vixen wasn't one to be crossed, and those who dared would endure something…malicious. It was unsettling...

"Uh...Right," Anna accepted reluctantly. Stiffly, she neared the older beauty and sat down beside her, avoiding eye contact as much as she could. The older beauty then physically turned to Anna, both women's knees almost touching.

"I wouldn't worry about Mr. Falcone much longer; he will be punished soon."

Anna turned her head; that caught her attention. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

The younger one shook her head.

"Crane never told you he was offered a position as judge, did he?"

"No…no he didn't," she admitted, "I think he was going to but—is that why he's here? He's punishing criminals?"

"…He and the people of Gotham will be punishing the corrupt."

The people of Gotham? Anna was taken aback by how absurd that sounded. The citizens who were pillaging and attacking the innocent? They were going to decide who was corrupt and who wasn't? What? Anna might have been left out of the loop since her time in Arkham, but even she could reason that such ideas were wrong. Everything about this was wrong. With this information in her grasp, Anna had come to understand Gotham had fallen into anarchy…But how? What could have gone so wrong so quickly?

"You look so confused..." a soft hand reached out, collecting Anna's heart-shaped face into her palm, delicately, "Like a lost child, so innocent."

Anna's voice was above a whisper, "…I just want to understand,"

"And you will," the other promised gently, her eyes searching Anna's own, "you will...I'll explain everything to you when it's safe."

Anna was seized by her curiosity once more. What did she mean by 'when it's safe? She could have sworn they were safer in the courthouse halls than anywhere else.

In that moment a courtroom door creaked open, causing the ladies head's to turn in unison. Anna could feel the beauty's fingers leave her skin.

In the doorway, a pleased Jonathan Crane slipped out to the dark hall, expecting to find Anna waiting for him. There was a coldness in his vivid blue eyes as they settled on a new guest, a sight he inwardly scowled at. His full lips quirked into a smirk, as he stuffed a fist deep inside his pant pocket, while the other hung at his side, "I hardly think it's wise to be moving around freely, Miss Tate."

"That is merely your opinion, Dr. Crane," she returned sternly. She was smiling, though her doe eyes were glaring upward.

The scarecrow scoffed, he was brimming with arrogance, "Yes, well, my opinion is one you should consider, seeing as your guilt has already been determined."

Anna observed quietly as Tate rose from her seat, her intense gaze never faltered, "If you're trying to intimidate me, then I suggest choosing a stronger method, doctor."

The young girl turned her gaze to Crane. His eyes were dark, malevolent, and somehow they were not his own. A different entity had crept out from the shadows of his unstable mind, a deformed creature which fed on fear itself.

Anna saw it, and then it was gone.

"I doubt that's necessary, Miss Tate. You won't be lasting long." He fixed his gaze on Anna, and extended his arm out for her to take it. Anna gave a curt nod, immediately rising to her feet and rushing toward the scarecrow. She took his hand, relieved to be leaving at last. They made a few hurried strides down the hall, walking side by side through the shadows. They were stopped, however, as Miranda Tate's voice called out.

"Dr. Crane." She took a couple steps forward and stood in a ray of sunlight, beaming directly in the center.

Crane was annoyed. "Yes, Miss Tate?"

"Anna will be coming with me," Tate stated simply. Anna squeezed Crane's hand defensively, her eyes staring uneasily at Tate.

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow in amused skepticism, "And when did you decide this?"

"It doesn't matter. Court will be starting in an hour Dr. Crane, where exactly do you plan on taking her in that short time?"

"That's none of your concern." Crane responded darkly.

Miranda would not stand down; she was smirking as a way to mock him, "You know it is touching to see you care so much for your friend."

"I'm repaying a debt." he snapped. He would not allow anyone to believe otherwise. As if to prove a point, he wrenched his hand away from Anna's aggressively. Despite knowing how he is, Anna couldn't deny the gesture hurt her a little, causing the younger woman to frown.

"Then consider it paid. I will find her a place to stay."

Crane's jaw tightened. He toiled his blue eyes between Anna and Miranda, as he seemed to ponder and calculated the idea. He did so for several seconds, until he finally muttered something under his breath. His voice was so low Anna almost didn't catch it.

"Go."

"What? Crane—no."

Crane threw his hand on the collar of her coat, giving it a sharp tug towards him. He hissed, "Go with her."

Anna stared incredulously. "You can't just give me away like this."

"Of course I can." With that said, Crane gave her a forceful shove, making Anna stumble forward. She caught herself after a few clumsy steps, her slippers slapping loudly against the marble.

Anna became blatantly aware of how different the rules of loyalty had changed between them since Arkham. What was real then doesn't exist now. Crane was not her friend. He never was, and Anna was okay with that. She was fine to settle on the fact that he carried some respect for her, but that's it. His respect was why he thought to repay her. After that, there was nothing left to hold onto. When that debt was repaid and gone, so was Crane. She couldn't relay on him anymore. He would not protect her. He would not care for her. This was it.

She sighed heavily. With much reluctance, Anna slowly walked toward a patient and smiling Miranda Tate in defeat. She paused half-way to look back at Crane; it was stupid really, part of her was hoping he'd change his mind, but she knew better. Like predicted he stood tall and unyielding, flashing a warning gaze. It was more than enough to turn her around and keep her moving. As she reached her new companion, the beauty's arm wrapped itself around Anna's shoulder, pulling her close as she too began to walk along with Anna.

"Come on, let's get going," Miss Tate sweetly said.

Anna did obey, but not before craning her neck to sweep her eyes over the scarecrow again. "Crane…Thank you."

He said nothing. He watched their backs vanish under a blanket of shadows, and not long after an echo of a door pushed open and banging shut rung in his ears. Now that Anna was gone, Jonathan Crane would no longer need to make an appearance. The courtroom was his, and he was enthralled to watch his victim's squirm with fear as he sentenced them to death.

Scarecrow grinned.

* * *

Once again, I wholeheartedly apologise for the lack of John Blake in this chapter! I wanted him here just as much as anyone, but these two chapters are actually pretty important. I had to take the time to focus on them! But now that I have everything ready, I wouldn't be surprised if a certain good- looking detective made an appearance in the next chapter. ;) Thanks for reading guys! And I have to thank everyone who followed, reviewed, and favourited! I appreciate it a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Batman franchise._

Chapter Three~

* * *

"Miss Tate! Miss Tate—could you please hold on a second?"

Anna could have rebelled against Crane's orders when the opportunity had come, however; passing along the sidewalks with Miranda Tate seizing hold of her wrist made it impossible to do so. As they curved around stray civilians every now and then, Anna was left to wonder where they were going. Her voice fell on deaf ears as Miranda walked on with her head high. A couple times the beauty would tilt her head in search for something, but then continue onward. It could be generally agreed that nothing would break this woman's concentration. She was determined.

Rounding a corner of Gotham's taller buildings, Miranda paused shortly to scan the roads for the fourth time. If Anna wasn't trailing behind Miss Tate's heels, she might've seen her doe-like eyes light up. Instantly, Anna was pulled into a brisk walk, moving faster than before. The two made a dart to the other side; Miranda stepping on the curb when they were close. She released her grip on the young girl.

"Let's see if this is the right one," Miss Tate finally said. She rummaged through a hidden pocket in her dark blue dress and pulled out a small object, it jingled in her hand. Miranda then approached what she'd been looking for, for the last several minutes. It was an 'abandoned' vehicle. "He said it was this type of car…"

A simple push, twist and '_click'_ confirmed it was indeed the correct sedan. Miranda smiled sweetly, lifting her gaze up to a nearby Anna, "Come along, Anna. It's open."

Anna wouldn't have it. Her fingers squeezed the edges of her heavy coat in frustration. "Miss Tate—"

"Miranda," said woman corrected her kindly.

"Miranda," Anna repeated firmly, "What's going on? Why are you doing this? What made you decide to help me?" She sounded defeated.

The dark beauty paused. Anna watched as those rounded eyes slid to the ground, possibly in thought, and yet her face unreadable. Interpreting her long silence as hurt feelings, Anna sighed and bowed her head in shame. A few pieces of hair hung down by her face, "…I'm sorry, it's just… I don't even know you."

"Though we know very little of each other, Anna, you and I know what it's like to be left with nothing." Miranda said, before shifting her eyes to meet Anna's, "To be locked away with little hope of escape...Yet you see, even after we escape, we still have nothing. We are left to stand on our own and move forward to safety, though we can't know for sure where that is."

Anna began to slowly nod, somewhat understanding where Miranda was going with this. It would seem her intentions were not black, like she originally believed, "So, you want to be some sort of a guide." it sounded more like a question than a conclusion.

"I suppose you could put it like that, yes," Miranda said simply.

"And, about everything else?"

"I did say, I would explain everything to you."

That was true, she did say that. Initially the situation was bizarre, but if this stranger was willing to help her out of pity, or sympathy (the kinder of the two) then maybe she should accept her help. She didn't really have anything to lose, anyway. And if Miranda had endured the same hardships Anna was going through at the moment, then why not allow a person with experience to take the lead on her journey? With a hesitant nod, Anna headed to the passenger side and went in the car. The door's slammed shut and the ignition roared to life. It didn't take them long to drive off.

True to her word, Miranda did tell her the truth about Gotham's fate, and how it came to be a nightmarish city. It fell into the hands of a masked mercenary named Bane, who holds them hostage with a threat of a nuclear weapon. He made his mark on the city yesterday when he set off bombs under the citizen's feet, and trapped all the police in the sewers. His words inspired a social revolution, and his actions caused prisoners to litter the streets. Today, his followers decided Arkham should join the fun, as well. To add to the madness, he's setting up courts so the rich and powerful would be put on 'trial'; Jonathan Crane would be acting as judge.

Apparently that's why Anna had come across Miranda Tate earlier. She was investigating the courthouse to confirm if the rumours were true or not. Whatever information she found she would report back to the last remaining officer that still walked on the surface. Commissioner Jim Gordon. He's currently trying to gather as much information as he can, and in time set up a plan against Bane. To be successful though, he would need several more followers.

"Here," Miranda reached behind her seat, and pulled on the strap of a duffel bag. Keeping her eyes on the road she managed to gently put it on Anna's lap, "There are some clothes in there for you. Jim initially wanted me to wear those as a way to blend in the crowds. I told him it wouldn't matter; they'd still recognize me, whether I'm in cheap jeans or a two-hundred dollar dress."

Anna eyed the black and white bag. The strap was somewhat torn from the bag itself, with a few broken white strings sticking out where it ripped. Its zipper was worn down from age, but aside from that, the thing was in decent shape. "Thanks, this is kind of you."

"You need them more than I do," said Miranda as she turned the steering wheel to the left to change roads.

Anna gave a small smile. It did make more sense for her to receive new clothes; after all she was the one in an asylum gown. "I guess you're right."

Miranda was kind enough to park in a quiet neighborhood minutes later, and give Anna privacy. She kept her eyes open when she stepped out of the car, leaning against the driver's side with her arms crossed. Anna took that time to unzip the duffel bag, and take out the folded clothes. There were a pair of jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt, and a pretty navy blue, V-neck cardigan. They were all stacked in a little neat pile. Anna remembered having these types of clothes in her closet before. They were probably just as cheap as these ones, too. In fact, she was sure they were. Perhaps on sale? Anna smiled at the thought. It was nice to hold a set of casual clothes again. For once it made the young woman actually feel…normal.

"Normal," the word slipped through her lips, sending a flicker of warmth through her body. Anna liked that. She liked that a lot.

* * *

'_Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'_

On an apartment complex's third floor, Miranda and Anna stood waiting in the hall for a black door to open. It was a necessary stop; Miranda had told her. For some reason visiting Jim Gordon would benefit them both. How the Commissioner would be helpful to Anna, she didn't know. When did she? Anna mentally rolled her eyes. She could only hope all these stupid secrets would be revealed before night fall. Or rather, they better!

Miranda knocked harder on the door when no one seemed to be coming, releasing an impatient sigh. She turned to Anna, eying the blue cardigan, which fit perfectly on her slim figure. Her fingers grabbed at the edges and began to adjust it like a mother would, "You look so pretty in blue …Though we'll have to do something with your hair later." As she spoke, she pushed a lock of frizzy hair behind Anna's ear, showing off her face. She let her eyes linger on Anna's features a little longer. Once she was satisfied with her un-mad look, she turned to knock a third time.

'_Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'_

On the last tap of her fist, the sounds of lightly pounding feet were heard on the other side. Miranda listened as they stopped a short distance from the door.

"Who is it?" A male voice called out.

"Miranda Tate. May I come in?"

There was a light '_thump' _of a heavy instrument hitting the floor, followed by light footsteps creaking on wood, moving closer. A couple locks were flipped and turned as the chain rattled against the door. In seconds the door was pushed open.

It was a guy, but he was not Jim Gordon. Anna had seen the older officer in interviews, prod casted on the news once or twice before. This was not him.

Standing in the doorway was a much younger man, certainly in his twenties. He was lean figured with a long neck, and could be as tall as five' ten give or take an inch. His eyes were a brilliant dark brown, small, and yet suited him handsomely. With his black hair cut short and neat, it gave him a cleaner look, more attractive even. Though Anna would probably never say it out loud, of course.

"I'm impressed you made it back so soon," he said. A small smile graced his lips, while he still gripped the doorknob.

"I'm a fast worker," Miranda smirked.

"Well, we'll be needing fast." His dark eyes just barely glanced over Anna, before they shifted back to Miranda. He questionably nodded towards the young girl, "Friend of yours?"

"Yes, actually," Miranda stated warmly though she quickly changed the topic, "Might I have a word with Commissioner Gordon? We have much to discuss."

"Yeah, he's in the back." The young man opened the doorway wide enough for the two to walk in; which Miranda had done ever so gracefully. Anna followed two steps behind, keeping her eyes to the ground. She preferred avoiding any awkward stares from the dark haired stranger...

"So, what did you find? Anything on Crane?" He inquired as he shut the door, moving locks around to their secure spot.

"I did," Miranda confirmed, her eyes wandered around the young man's apartment, "It turns out the rumours are true, Mr. Blake. Crane intends to pass judgment on any person found guilty of corruption."

"Meaning he's going to kill anyone who's upper class," Blake bluntly griped, turning from the doorway and moving further in his living. He sank down on the arm of his plush green couch, his feet still touching the floor, "We'll have to pass that information along, make sure they keep off the streets as much as they can."

"If they haven't already," Miranda added.

Suddenly, a shadow of a new figure glided across the hallway walls, accompanied by slightly heavy footsteps. Entering into the full living room was the aging Commissioner Gordon himself. Even after four years, it was clear he appeared the same. Thick rimmed glasses, a nicely groomed mustache, light brown hair left somewhat shaggy and greying, he still wore the same long black coat; outwardly he didn't change a bit. And Anna was hoping he hadn't changed inwardly, too. A peak to his right, and he discovered two new visitors with his young detective friend. The older woman, he recognised immediately.

Lifting his left wrist closer to his face he peered at his round watch, "You're here early Miss Tate," he looked up to a smiling Miranda and soon turned his gaze to the new arrival. His brows rose curiously. "Oh, and who's this?"

It was Anna's turn to take the initiative, feeling she'd been quiet for too long. Swiftly moving forward, she extended her hand out to give him a friendly handshake, "My name is Anna Dornan, sir. I'm a...friend of Miranda's," she greeted kindly, though she did feel odd calling Miranda a 'friend.' Personally, Anna believed they weren't quite there yet, they were merely acquaintances.

Gordon's blue eyes lit up with uncertainty, as if he was second guessing himself. There was something on the tip of tongue waiting to be asked, as he shook her hand. His greeting was polite, "Jim Gordon, it's nice to meet you," tentatively, he decided to let it slip; "…You wouldn't happen to be Anna Dornan from the Alberto Falcone Trial, would you?"

Silence.

That long pause hung around them soon after, as the mood changed swiftly from friendly to awkward. The shock Anna felt was just as strong as the first time she heard it. She almost lost her voice all over again, as she felt her skin tingle. Drawing in a sharp breath, she forced a hard smile on her pinkish lips, trying hard to hide her discomfort, "...I didn't realise how popular that case was."

Gordon's gaze slid from her face, while he cleared his throat. Several thoughts must have eclipsed his mind in that time. His aged face twisted with an emotional mixture of guilt, and relisation, "Well, it might have been...mentioned a few times...at the...station. It's not as popular as you might think. It's-It's barely remembered—"

"Commissioner Gordon," Miranda interrupted softly. The older officer abruptly looked up to the dark beauty in the background. She really was talented at diffusing an awkward situation. "Would now be a good time to discuss future plans?"

"Yes," he said all little too fast, though it was calm, "Yes, now's an excellent time."

As Miranda passed Anna, she placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder, exchanging a warm look, before joining the officer at his side. She looked over to Blake, "Mr. Blake. Could you please wait here with Anna?"

"Yes, ma'am." Blake said in a friendly tone.

The older two muttered a couple words of where to talk privately, while they retreated down the carpeted hall. Settling on the tiny room furthest from the living room, they went inside; Miranda naturally entering first. A soft shut of a door was heard, making it known that Anna and Mr. Blake were officially alone.

"He meant it you know, about the trial. Not a lot of people know about it. " Blake spoke up. He motioned to himself, wearing a half charming smile, "Myself included if that makes you feel better."

Anna broke into a smile, brushing some thick hair behind her ear. Her arms found themselves crossed against her chest as she looked him over, "You aren't going to ask me about it, are you?" Her voice suspicious, yet light.

"No," he released a breathy short laugh, "No I won't. I could tell by the way you looked, it's not an easy thing to talk about."

"…Good eye."

Anna walked towards the simple couch, and casually plopped down on the cushion right next to Blake, letting her hands press against the soft texture. Blake tilted his head downward to the young girl, "Yeah, well, I can spot a mask when I see one."

She gave an understanding nod to the young man, staring back and forth between his dark eyes. Sitting this close to him, Anna happen to notice the colour of his eyes more. His irises were lovely, a handsome shade of brown, she would say. Really handsome...actually. They were something to admire.

Lifting his hand up, the young detective offered it out to Anna, "My names John Blake."

Anna took his slim hand, shaking it twice, "Anna Dornan."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," she said softly as she let go of his hand, folding her own neatly in her lap, "So...um, how have you been, since everything became...uh.."

"Complete chaos?" John finished for her.

"Yes, that."

He gave a shrug, "I'm doing alright, could be worse. I mean, haven't been attacked yet. But, hopefully that doesn't happen soon," he explained. This of course, was understandable. Anyone in Gotham wouldn't want that. "How about you?"

Anna sighed, giving John a defeated look, "Honestly? Pretty horrible. I've been trying to find a place to go all day."

"What about your parents? Can't you stay with them?" he asked, clearly noticing Anna was somewhere in her late-teens to early-twenties. It was good to know Arkham hadn't added years onto her looks like it would for some.

"Well that would be nice, but um, luckily my dad moved out of Gotham a little over four years ago. I would have too, but I just started at Gotham University. So he dodged a bullet there. And my mum, she's uh," Anna made a waving gesture, as she carelessly brushed the information off, "well—she's out of the picture—so. Yeah. Staying with my family isn't really an option."

"I bet you're thrilled you stayed here now," he said playfully with a smirk. So the guy was charming and funny, too.

"It seemed like a good idea then," Anna defended lightheartedly, she grinned, "The only thing I thought to worry about were tests, and not getting enough sleep. The whole Gotham-being-captured-by-a-madman didn't exactly cross my mind when I was applying for college."

There was a moment of joy bursting inside Anna as they looked at each other. Anna hadn't felt this good in a while. She was finally talking to a sane person, and he wasn't analysing her for an illness! They were simply talking, and that was enough to make her happy. Maybe there were a few times in Arkham when she and Crane were together that she felt happy, but this was different. John Blake gave her the impression that he was...well, a nice guy. The vibe he was giving off was comforting, easy, friendly, charming even. She didn't sense a dark edge like she did with Miranda and Crane. No, this was the vibe of something more preferable. A flicker of warmth glowed under her skin. Something good.

"Do you miss him?" Blake asked on more serious note. Her grin slowly dissolved, while his words sunk in. Anna's grey eyes softened, already speaking the words she was about to say.

"Yes," her voice was sincere as she gave a couple short nods. Anna's smile returned sullenly, "Very much."

As much as Anna's father wanted to move back to Gotham for his daughter sake, Anna refused to let him. How cruel would it be to have him live here? To constantly be reminded that Anna was stuck in an asylum? He could visit her every day, but how depressing would that be for him? It was true, Anna was selfish at first. Those first few months, she wanted more than anything for him to there. She didn't care if it made him upset or not. Yet over time, Anna began to think more about his feelings. Eventually they decided on what was best for both of them. And so, Anna let him go.

"What about you?" She asked John, "Where's your family? I'm sure they're worried about you."

"I doubt it," he answered somewhat bitter. This puzzled her.

Anna's brow furrowed, while she gently pressed on, "Why's that?"

John hesitated for a minute, his face blank. If Anna had known what was to come, she would have kept her mouth shut. A wave of regret crashed into her, hard, as she listened intently when he summed up the words, "I was living in a boy's home for some time when I was a kid. A little time with foster parents, but I never stayed long."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said genuinely, "I didn't mean-I didn't think…that was rude of me I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he assured her, raising a palm up to give her some ease. As Anna calmed down, John then dropped his arm, falling in deep thought. "…But those boys at the orphanage; they mean a lot to me. I guess you could say they're my family, in a way."

"I'm sure they think the same." Anna meant it. John flashed a smile.

There was no doubt in Anna's mind that out of all the stops she made today, this stop to John Blake's apartment, was by far the best.

* * *

See, I told you he would be in this one haha! Hopefully you guys like it, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
